runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Update:Stand van zaken
In de editie van de stand van zaken in februari hebben we beloofd om regelmatig melding te doen over de komende updates, zodat je weet hoe ze ervoor staan. Deze week vertellen we je meer over Summoning, speler-tegen-spelerminigames en andere dingen die we willen maken. Verbeteringen aan Summoning Status: 90% Er is hard gewerkt aan Summoningronde 2 en we willen het aan het einde van de maand uitbrengen. Het is nu al voorbij het stadium waarin alles met elkaar in evenwicht wordt gebracht en komt in de laatste stadia van het testen. Veel mensen vroegen wat het evenwicht inhield. Nou, we willen niet alles verklappen, maar we kunnen zeggen dat we onze kijk op het evenwicht hebben veranderd. In plaats van veel dingen die SAMEN een monster handig maken, hebben we besloten dat elk wezen één ding heeft dat het geweldig maakt. Neem de bever bijvoorbeeld. Het verhoogt op dit moment je Woodcutting, telt als een knife, maakt logs als je aan het houthakken bent en biedt de Multichop special move. Deze dingen zijn op zichzelf mooi, maar blinken niet uit. Nou, met de veranderingen zal de bever logs en planken maken. Het maakt niet uit wat je doet. Het gaat op dezelfde manier als Ava's Accumulator van de Animal Magnetism Quest. We kunnen ook verklappen dat de vechtmonsters je XP geven als je vecht. Elk combatmonster zal een speciale skill hebben waarin ze XP geven tijdens het vechten. De spirit jelly geeft bijvoorbeeld Strength XP. Het zal hetzelfde aantal zijn als je zou krijgen als je zelf de schade had toegebracht. Veranderingen aan de Friends List Status: 40% Toen we op 25 februari de veranderingen aan de friends list doorvoerden, wilden we niet dat het invloed zou hebben op het plezier dat je aan RuneScape zou beleven. Ze waren gemaakt zodat je snel met je FunOrb-vrienden en andersom kon praten. Helaas vonden velen van jullie dat de tekst in het menu te lastig te lezen was. We hebben al wat aan de kleuren gedaan. Het was slechts een oplossing op de korte termijn. De teams van FunOrb en RuneScape werken nu samen om iets te maken wat door spelers van RuneScape en FunOrb gewaardeerd zal worden. Uitlenen van voorwerpen Status: 10% Het uitleensysteem is uit de ideeënfase. Helaas moesten de ontwikkelaars van het spel de ontwikkeling uitstellen om problemen met de druk op de servers op te lossen, welke tijdens het uitbrengen van de Audio Week aan het licht kamen. Deze problemen zorgden ervoor dat een aantal werelden offline gehaald moesten worden. De ontwikkelaars hebben het probleem aangepakt, zodat het niet weer zal gebeuren. We hopen dat we het in de komende weken kunnen oplossen, zodat het uitlenen van voorwerpen weer een prioriteit wordt. Op dit moment kunnen we je alleen vertellen dat het uitlenen alleen geldt voor de periode dat beide spelers zijn ingelogd. Nieuwe speler-tegen-spelerminigame Status: 90% Onze nieuwe speler-tegen-spelerminigame komt in de laatste testfase. Velen vroegen op de fora wat het spel inhield. Ze wilden weten wat het verschil is met de Duel Arena. Nou, we kunnen beloven dat het geen spel is zoals de Duel Arena of zelfs Bounty Hunter. Dit spel doet een beroep op strategie en eist veel meer dan alleen vechten. Het vraagt het beste van aanvallende en verdedigende tactieken en het biedt fantastische buit die nergens anders gehaald kan worden. We willen deze minigame voor gratis spelers en members uitbrengen, waardoor iedereen verbeterde wapenrusting met grootse effecten voor complete setjes kan halen. We proberen nog steeds om in de toekomst de speler-tegen-spelerdingen voor f2p en p2p te verbeteren. Verwacht in de komende edities van de stand van zaken meer informatie! ' Veranderingen aan Clan Wars' Status: 20% We hebben goed naar de suggesties die spelers in hebben gestuurd over Clan Wars, gekeken. We willen bijvoorbeeld een "run-in"-optie toevoegen, waardoor spelers het gevecht opnieuw in kunnen gaan als ze dood gaan. Het eerste team dat een vooraf overeengekomen aantal moorden begaat, is de winnaar. Naast deze verbetering zijn we aan het kijken voor keuzes tussen verschillende arena's met verschillende omgevingen en obstakels. We hebben nog veel meer nieuwe dingen voor Clan Wars op het programma staan, inclusief gevaarlijke. Houd je ogen dus goed open voor meer informatie. ' Random Events' Status: 20% We hebben een tijdje geleden het plan bedacht om de random events in RuneScape aan te pakken. We keken of we er een aantal konden verwijderen, omdat een groot aantal niet meer werkten tegen moderne bots. Omdat de problemen met de bots en macro's voor het grootste deel zijn verdwenen, lijkt dit ons het goede moment om het probleem weer onder de aandacht te brengen. Op dit moment richten we ons op de speler-tegen-spelerminigames om de veranderingen aan de wildernis te compenseren, maar het voorstel om de random events aan te pakken wordt onthouden. Grand Exchange Status: 90% Door problemen met de plaatjes van voorwerpen is de Grand Exchange Database uitgesteld tot het midden van april. We verontschuldigen ons voor het feit dat het steeds maar weer wordt uitgesteld. We willen het alleen uitbrengen als we zeker weten dat hij goed zijn werk kan doen: het geven van een goed grafisch overzicht van de ontwikkelingen op de markt over de langere termijn. Onze veranderingen aan de prijzen op de Grand Exchange gaan steeds maar door. De godswords en de bouwpakketmeubels zijn voorbeelden van voorwerpen waarvan de waarde aan de hand van jullie kritiek is aangepast.